Blades of the Silver Moon
by Tsukiyama Koboyashi
Summary: A realization of the past came back that they thought would never return. The four already have enough trouble with the other two types of jewels, similar to the legendary Shikon No Tama. The con... Full summary inside. Will be rated R for later chapters.
1. The Beginning

_Summary_: A realization of the past came back that they thought would never return. The four already have enough trouble with the other two types of jewels, similar to the legendary Shikon No Tama.

The continuous threat of Kikyou, and Naraku, along with all of his minions to do his bidding. The thought of the people who wish to have the well destroyed, the engagement to Sesshoumaru, and Sango's pregnancy.

Not to mention the craving for certain powers that can only be activated from the silver light of the moon and the deadly power of the second well.

Find out how they all cope with it in:

**_ Blades of the Silver Moon_**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Okaa-chan!" cried a young boy, walking through the front door of a home, once known as his own. His gleeful face, quickly changed to a sorrowful expression.

"Where are you?" he asked quietly, barely above a whisper as his eyes looked to the hard wood floor. He slowly trudged to a dust covered table, and picked up a decent sized photo album.

He started flipping through it, page by page, glancing at each image with curiosity held within his deep black pools. His gaze came upon a photo of a young girl, around the age of fifteen.

Her lengthy hair, the colors of blue and purple pastels, with streaks of silver, held up in a tight ponytail, the rest flowing to the ground.

Her school uniform was a snow white, sleeved shirt, with a forest green collar, cuffs, and a matching short skirt. Her eyes were as black as the night sky, with flecks of green, gold, and red. She had a small, strawberry red cloth tied onto the over fall of the long collar, almost concealing the shards of the Shikon No Tama.

"That's her." he murmured as his face lit up slightly. Her arm was wrapped around the shoulders of a young boy, around the age of ten. He had midnight black hair with matching eyes. He was wearing a blood red shirt with a black trim and stone washed jeans. The two had an ear to ear grin on, and were both doing the victory sign.

"So this is your brother." the boy said as he stared more intently at the picture. "Whatever happened to you?" he asked as he took the photo and tucked it away in his pocket.

He then began to flip through it once again, until he came upon another photo that caught his attention. It was a picture of the same girl, but this time she was with someone else.

The boy in the picture had knee length silver hair, amber colored eyes and what appeared to be white dog ears atop his head. He was wearing a blood red hakama and haori. Around his neck were some type of prayer beads and his hilt held a sword with a very sleek and black sheath, and apparently, he was barefoot.

"Oto-san?" the boy questioned in disbelief as he blinked several times. He stared at the picture again, then shook his head, and looked back at the photo.

He had of course seen him many times before, but at that time, he could hardly remember a thing.

Suddenly, the front door swung open, and in walked a tall, lean teenager, who had an uncanny resemblance to the boy with the red T-shirt in the photo album. He was carrying a relatively large cardboard box, and then set it down only to find a young and frightened boy before him.

"Who-Who are you?" he asked, his voice trembling. "Souta, Higurashi Souta, Akio." the teen replied as he took a step forward. "How-How do you know my name?" Akio demanded as he took a step back.

"So you don't remember me. I thought as much, I'm Kameko-san's brother." Souta replied as he knelt down and beckoned Akio toward him. "You're her brother?" Akio asked as he cautiously stepped toward Souta.

"Hai. I'm her brother." he answered as he gave him a sincere smile. "What happened to Okaa-chan?" he asked as his eyes began to swell up with crystal clear tears. Souta sighed heavily and then said: "Let me show you something." He then led Akio outside, and into the shrine.

The shrine had begun to look much older and had a sort of aura surrounding it. The aura itself was part of Kameko's soul which she used to protect the shrine and her family.

Souta closed the door, careful not to let the sacred seals that Kameko had left fall. He started to literally drag Akio down the stairs, and right to the mouth of the well.

"Souta-sama? W-What are we doing here?" Akio asked as he glanced around, his eyes adjusting to the darkness quickly. "Do you see this well?" Souta asked as Akio ran up to him and slipped his hand into Souta's.

"Hai." Akio stammered, as he looked down into the deep onyx depths. Souta then picked Akio up, and set him on the rim of the well.

"This is where you'll find Kameko-san." Souta told him as he gently pushed Akio down into the well.

Young Akio was too frightened to scream. His throat had suddenly gone dry, with his mind swimming with too many thoughts. '_What's going to happen? What did Souta-sama mean that I would find Okaa-chan here? Does he mean that she's dead, and this is her grave?' _he thought.

Suddenly, the surrounding colors of the well were no longer dark shades of gray, browns, and blacks, it was now violet and lavender with little blotches of snow white, like twinkling diamond stars.

Akio then hit the rock hard earth with a loud thud. "Oww..." he moaned as he weakly stood up. He looked around the well. Now there were emerald green vines weaving all the inside and he heard the sound of birds chirping, with the bright light of the cheerful sun above.

"Where am I?" he asked himself as he carefully began to climb up the vines. Once he was at the top of the well, he sat on the edge, admiring his surroundings. He then heard the quick swoosh of someone running by in a dark blue.

"Who's there?" Akio said as he looked around frantically, his heart racing. The person then pounced on him, causing him to go tumbling to the ground. Before Akio could react in time to get up, he soon realized that the same person was pinning him down, his face concealed in shadow.

"Boy." he started, as he began to chuckle at the terrified look on Akio's face. "Listen, I'm a little hungry at the moment-""Please! Please don't eat me!" Akio pleaded, as he shut his eyes as tight as he could.

"Hey! Ugly! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" someone shouted from up within the trees. "Oh look, my desert just arrived!" he said as he started to sink his claws into Akio's shoulder, causing Akio to cry out in distress.

"Help me!" Akio shouted as he opened his eyes to see someone jump up in a blood red and shout:

"Kaze No Kizu!"

The man on top of Akio slowly split in two while splattering Akio in crimson red blood. "You okay?" Akio was asked as someone knelt down in front of him.

"Ar-Arigatou." Akio managed to choke out before he went unconscious. "Shimatta!" the man said as he picked up Akio, and dashed back through the forest.

"Arigatou...Oto-san." Akio murmured, as he snuggled closer to his savior.

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, as well as Ranma ½, and Maison Ikkoku.


	2. The Story

Chapter 2: The Story

"Hey! Kameko! C'mere!" InuYasha shouted as Kameko walked out from Kaede's hut. "InuYasha! What happened to him?" she asked as she took Akio form his arms. "Take a better look." he told her. Kameko's eyes started to fill with the mist of confusion, until she did take a better look.

"There's no way that it's Akio! I mean, we left him with my friend, Yuka-chan. Back in my time. Find Miroku-sama and Sango-chan, I'll take of him." Kameko said as she walked back into the hut.

InuYasha took off like a bolt of lightning, leaving a swirl of dust trailing behind him. As soon as he had reached the other side of the village, the sickening scent of vomit was held in the air.

He came to a quick halt, noticing that the scent had come from a kneeling figure, almost completely concealed in the bushes.

The figure's scent seemed unusually familiar to InuYasha. He slowly walked behind the bushes, shocked to find that the kneeling figure was none other than Sango. Her quiet and muffled cries quickly stopped once she realized that someone was watching her.

"InuYasha, what is it that you want?" Sango asked, standing up, her face turned away.

"Kameko wants to see you and Miroku, I found Akio near the well not too long ago. But judging on the scene that you just put on, I'd say that you too need some medical attention." he replied as he turned to leave, expecting her to follow.

"I'm fine. What makes you think that-""Can it! You're sick, so get over it! Now c'mon! I ain't got all day!" he roughly said as he took off to find Miroku.

"So much for his caring antics. And what does he mean that he found Akio by the well?" she asked herself as she left, almost at the same speed that he had.

Once she had reached the hut, Miroku started towards her. She supposed that he had heard the news that she was ill. "Sango-chan, are you alright? InuYasha told me that you seem ill. Come, lay down." he told her as she did so.

"Have you really found Akio?" Sango suddenly asked. "Do you wish to see him? He's been doing very well in Kameko-sama's time" Miroku replied. He then stood up, and left, to return with a nervous and scared Akio.

His face then just lit up as soon as he had seen Sango. "Sango-sama!" he shouted with glee, as he darted towards her, his arms outstretched.

"How are you, little Akio?" she asked as the two embraced. She patted his head gently, careful of the bandage around the left side of his head. That was when she noticed the bandages along his shoulders as well.

"It seems that he had a run in with a youkai on his way here." Kameko said, to answer that question held within Sango's eyes.

"I have a question. Why did you leave me with Yuka-sama?" Akio suddenly asked, shocking the others.

None of them replied. They all looked back and forth from each other. That is until Kaede broke the silence. As she stood, her old and feeble bones began to creak in protest as she groaned silently.

"Little Akio. The story goes back far before ye were even born. But, if they don't mind, I would be glad to let ye know why ye were left with this, Yuka-chan." she told him, as she started to glance at everyone.

The expressions on their faces said that Akio did have a rite to know, so none of them objected. They just simply nodded to say that she should tell him. Akio did have a right to know.

"And so on with the story." Kaede started.

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, as well as Ranma ½ and Maison Ikkoku.


End file.
